Take It To The Line
by xRockandRoll
Summary: Things start to look down for John Cena after he gets a divorce from his ex-wife, Liz. He then gets a surprise message from Ashley Massaro, and things start to look up. Will the CeNation leader be able to open his heart again to the Punk Princess?
1. Message Surprise

A/N: I am attempting to write another John/Ashley story. I think this one may be 'the one' that I keep and finish.

Please **read** and **review**. As you all know, I accept _good_ or _bad_ comments.

* * *

_**Take It To The Line  
Chapter One- Message Surprise**_

* * *

John Cena was walking backstage after his segment with John Laurinitis just moments ago. He had to admit; it felt pretty damn good being back out there in front of the crowd after being gone last week. He took the time off because he needed to finalize his divorce with his wife; now ex-wife, Liz. Being back in front of the fans helped him deal with his pain of divorcing his first love that wasn't wrestling.

"Hey Cena!" The former WWE champ's best friend and fellow collegue, Randy Orton hollered. The Viper waved his arm for John to come and join him at the table he was sitting at in catering. The older man walked over there and sat down. "You did good out there. I can tell you're happy out there whenever you are performing. But, I can still tell you are bummed about the divorce."

John sighed, "Yeah, I am. I mean I can't say that i'm surprised that she wanted a divorce from me. I spend all my time on the road."

"That's not your fault. You have to make your living somehow. Plus, it's not like you have never invited Liz to come out on the road with you. She just didn't want to do it," The tattooed man said, making a very valid point.

"If I would've just stayed at home and quit the WWE, I wouldn't be divorced right now. Man, I am such a bad person. I fail at life completely." The controversial superstar kept on rambling on and on, leaving his best friend to be completely annoyed.

"John," Randy said softly. "John," Randy repeated. When John didn't listen Randy decided that maybe raising his voice would be a good way to get his best friend's attention. "John!" Randy hollered. Finally, John stopped rambling on and looked at Randy. "Look, I know you are bummed, but you seriously need to get your head out of your ass."

The former WWE champ looked at the current number one contender for the World Heavyweight title appauled. "How can you even tell me that! I guarantee you that if Sam and you got divorced, you would have your head in your ass too." John cooled himself down before he got too irate and then continued speaking again, "You just don't understand."

"I'm sorry, John. I'm just worried about you is all. I didn't mean to act like a prick," Randy apologized. The Apex Predator had always been protective of John, but whenever he found out about his best friend's divorce, he became even more protective of the CeNation leader.

"It's alright, Randy. You weren't a prick. You were just being concerned," John replied. He patted the Viper's for assurance that he wasn't mad.

"Look at us, sounding like girls to one another. I swear whenever I talk to you about personal stuff, I feel like I need to get a sex change. I guess we are just that comfortable around each other to share emotions," Randy joked.

John laughed at him, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Alright, well I got to go. I need to get back to Sam and Alanna." Randy got up from his chair that he was sitting in. "I'll talk to you later." Randy patted John's back before walking away.

The CeNation leader was glad to have a friend like Randy. He was one of those friends that were always there for you, but he was also a tough person when he needed to be. That's the kind of person that John needed as his best friend to contradict with his easygoing and trying to make people happy personality. The brown-haired man was the type of person that couldn't be straight-up and tough on a person like his character on-screen could be.

John got up from the chair he was sitting in and started heading back to his locker room. On his way back; he made his "hellos" and "goodbyes." He never realized how many people respected him in the back. He definitely had the mutual respect for his co-workers.

The former WWE champion opened his locker room door and leaned against the door after he shut it. He let out a heavy sigh.

After leaning against the door for a brief moment, John stood up straight and walked to where his belongings were. He grabbed his phone so he could check his twitter real fast. He logged on his twitter and saw he had a direct message. When he clicked on the DM button, his face turned into a curious and serious expression.

The reason was because Ashley Massaro had written him a message.

He started reading the message she sent. He read this: _Hey John, I know it's been awhile since we talked. I heard about your divorce. And, I just want to say, I am so sorry. It couldn't have happened to a nice guy. Anyways, enough of that. You probably want to know why I know about your divorce, haha. Well, I ran into Liz in Boston when I was down here and I asked how you and her were doing. She said that you and her got a divorce. My jaw literally dropped. But anyways, whenever you get this message, message me back._

_"Wow!" _John thought to himself. He was definitely shocked to see that message.

The CeNation leader then got changed and headed to his tour bus. The first thing he wanted to do whenever he got on his tour bus was to reply back to the Punkette.

He laid down on his bed and logged back onto twitter. He went to the DM that Ashley had sent and clicked on the reply button. All he had to do now was put those giant fingers on the letters and write back to the Punk Princess. He sighed as he thought hard about what he wanted to say.

Finally, after staring at a blank reply screen for almost ten minutes, John found something to write back.

He wrote this:_ Hey Ash, it has been a long time since we have talked. I thought you might have disappeared of the face of the Earth, haha! What were you doing in Boston? Ah, nevermind, it's none of my business. Anyways, Liz threw some divorce papers in my face about two months ago. That most definitely was the shocker of the year. Thanks for being concerned. By the way; I hope you're doing well._

This was the first time John could recall being nervous about replying back to somebody. His mind was telling him it was because he was talking about his divorce; but his heart was telling him that it was because he replied to someone he used to be close with.

Either way, the West Newbury native was as nervous as he had been in awhile.

He had to call Randy and let Randy know about Ashley messaging him on twitter. That would be a nice long conversation to have.

John scrolled through his contacts until he found the Viper's name. He put the phone up to his ear in hopes that Randy would answer right away. The dark-haired man got his wish because Randy answered on the second ring.

_"Hello?"_ Randy answered.

"Man, have I got something to tell you."

_"Is it bad or good?"_

"It depends on how you take it."

_"Okay. Well shoot."_

"I went to check on my twitter page and I saw that I had a DM from somebody. I was definitely shocked. Guess who messaged me."

_"Dwayne?"_

"No."

_"Dave?"_

"No."

_"Liz?"_

"Hell NO!"

_"I don't know John. I named everybody that would have shocked you."_

"Ashley messaged me."

_"Ashley? As in Ashley Massaro?"_

"Yeah, that's the only Ashley we know pretty well."

_"I thought she disappeared off the face of the Earth. I haven't talked to her in forever."_

The CeNation leader laughed, "Yeah, I did too. I even messaged her back saying that I thought she disappeared off the face of this Earth."

_"What did she say to you?"_

"She told me that she knew about Liz and I divorcing. Apparently, she was in Boston and she ran into Liz. She asked Liz how her and I were doing and that's when Liz said we were divorced. I reckon that shocked her."

_"I can imagine why. I mean that shocked everyone."_

"Yeah I know it did. I am still upset about it."

_"Sorry, man. Look, I got to go. I need to get Alanna ready for bed. So, goodnight. If Ashley wrote you back, text me to let me know what she said."_

"Alright. Later," John said as he hung up the phone.

The face of the WWE went to check his twitter once again to see if he had a message from Ashley again. To his luck, he did. He felt a little smile form on his face.

He read this message: _I didn't disappear! I just happened to be busy. I have been well, thanks. I am working in this wrestling organization called WILD Wrestling. I am the general manager of that show. It is pretty fun. We need to keep in touch again. Is your cell number still the same? Just reply back and let me know._

John decided that he would reply in the morning. Right now, he wanted some serious shut eye. Tomorrow he was scheduled to compete in a house show and heaven forbid if he did something stupid. Little did he know; he would end up getting a surprise.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Did it start off good?

Thanks for reading.

Kimberly x


	2. A Familiar Face

A/N: I wrote this story out of pure fandom to begin with, then I found out that John filed from divorce from Liz. Wow! Talk about fate :). Anyways, here we go with chapter two.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_**Take It To The Line  
Chapter Two- A Familiar Face**_

* * *

John woke up the next morning feeling better than he had been. There was some guilt on his shoulders because he wasn't being completely honest with everyone. Truth was; he was the one that filed the divorce from Liz. He might want to tell Randy and Ashley the truth since he went into detail with them about his divorce. Well, he didn't exactly tell Ashley, she DM'd him on twitter saying that she talked to Liz. Either way, he was going to have to fess up.

He decided to grab his android and message Ashley back. He sat there trying to figure out what he wanted to say and he finally came up with something. He wrote this message back to her:_ Yeah, my number is still the same. I think i'm about to change it though because Liz won't leave me the hell alone. Speaking of Liz, I think there's something you should know._

The former WWE champion sighed,_ "What am I going to do? I can't keep lying to everyone saying that she divorced me, when in reality, I divorced her,"_ he thought to himself.

John fiddled around on his phone for a few moments trying to look up on google to see if there was anything about his divorce. And, to his luck, there was. had a whole bunch of information about his divorce. He couldn't report them for lying because the information they had about his divorce with Liz was correct. He also found some more stuff about him on yahoo answers and related links like that. Those were a bunch of bullshit to him.

The CeNation leader saw on the top of his android that he one new direct message. He went to twitter and he saw that he had a reply from the punk princess.

He couldn't help but smile at the message she sent back to him. _Wow, stalker much? Lol! Just kidding. Okay, well look at your phone cause I sent you a text. I think that will make you smile. Well, at least I hope so. And, what do you need to tell me? Are you okay? _John was glad that Ashley was concerned for him. He looked at the top of his phone and he saw that he indeed had a text message.

He went to the messaging app on his phone and opened up the message. It wasn't really a text like Ashley said, but it was a picture message. It was a picture of her in front of the Manhattan Center in Manhattan, New York. There was also a little message underneath the picture. It said: _It's me! And, what do you know? I am in front of the place where the house show is going to be tonight. Hopefully I can see you backstage because I have backstage passes._

Ashley was right. He did smile at that message.

John put his phone down and decided to change in his gym clothes. His bus was in Manhattan and since there was a gym right across the street from the arena, he figured that he could work out to blow off some steam.

He went inside the gym and saw a few of his co-workers in there. There was Celeste Bonin, Phil Brooks, Mike Mizanin, Bryan Danielson, Eve Torres, and of course, Randy. Randy saw John walk into the gym and decided to approach him. "Hey, man, how's it going?"

"Just fine," John replied coolly.

"So, how did your little direct message conversation go with Ash last night?" Randy wiggled his eyebrows. "did you guys get reacquainted?"

"Yeah," John sighed real heavy before talking again, "I am just nervous for tonight at the house show because she is going to be there and she got backstage passes."

Randy smiled, "Well, that's good news, right?"

"Well, yeah," John sighed once again. "I guess. I just need to tell her something and I don't know how she will take it. Cause, I lied to her about something."

The Viper patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, you've lied several times before, so what's the difference this time?"

"Cause, this a huge lie! And, I also lied to you too. I've lied to you two about the same thing."

Randy removed his hand from John's shoulder. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this situation he was about to be in. He took a huge gulp then asked, "What did you lie about?"

"Umm, can we go somewhere more private. I don't feel comfortable talking about all of this in front of our co-workers. Plus, you will probably yell at me and I don't want to cause any attention."

"Okay." Randy followed John to the men's locker room. John took a seat on the bench in front of the lockers, and Randy stood coolly in front of the lockers.

"So," John started, "do you know how I told you that Liz wanted a divorce from me?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," The CeNation leader sighed, "that's not really the truth. The truth is, I divorced Liz. She was only with me because of my money and she was pressuring me to quit wrestling and I didn't like that so much."

Randy laughed humorously. "Why couldn't you have just been honest about it? We wouldn't have judged you just because you wanted a divorce from Liz. Hell, if Sam did the same thing to me, I would want to divorce her. I can't say I blame you there. There was just no need to lie about it. What happened to the John Cena who doesn't keep secrets from his 'road' brother?"

"Sorry, Randy. I know that I made a mistake. I just don't want people to think of me differently because I divorced Liz."

"Do you hear yourself, John?" Randy was getting a little bit annoyed that his friend was being paranoid. "Nobody is going to think of you differently. People divorce all the time. Dwayne got a divorce, Adam got divorces," that line about Adam made John chuckle. "Dave got a divorce. So, you see? It happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Randy. Thanks, dude."

"No problem. I swear, we have such a bromance. I think Sam is jealous of you because I spend more time with you then I do her."

"That's not my problem. She can come on the road with you."

Randy chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am," John smiled. "I always am." John and Randy got out of their current positions in the locker room and they went back out to the actual part of them. When John left the locker room after Randy, his eyes widened.

It was her. It was Ashley.

Ashley saw John paused in front of the locker room door with his eyes in shock. She laughed to herself and gave him a friendly wave. She quit staring at John when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. It was Randy.

"What's up, Ash?"

Ashley gave Randy a smile, "Oh, nothing. Since I was her in Manhattan, I decided to come to the gym. I had some time to kill today before I went to the house show."

"Oh yeah. John said that you were coming."

Ashley turned around and looked back at John, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Phil. "So, John told you I was coming, huh? He must've also told you that we have been talking back and forth on twitter since last night."

The taller man nodded, "Yup, he did."

Even though John was talking to the current WWE champion, he kept on looking at Ashley. He found himself envious of Randy because Randy had the balls to approach Ashley and all he could do was stand there in front of the locker room door paused and looking at her shocked. He was so usually so forward with everyone. He wanted to know what was so different about Ashley. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a long time...

The face of the WWE jumped a little bit whenever he felt a small hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see the woman he was just looking at. "Hey, John!"

John gave a dimpled smile, "Hey, Ash!" He felt arms being wrapped around his waist. Ashley was hugging him, and to him, it felt really nice. He could smell her hair and her essence. It was safe for him to say she smelled really good.

As she was hugging him, he started to feel a little bit of guilt because he knew it was about the time for him to tell her the truth. And quite frankly, he didn't know how she would take it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope you all enjoy it.

I love you guys,  
Kimberly x


	3. Revealing To Ashley

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really really appreciate it. Here we go with chapter three. Read and review. xx

* * *

_**Take It To The Line  
**__**Chapter Three- Revealing To Ashley**_

* * *

"Wow, that was a nice show!" Ashley excitedly approached a very accomplished John Cena. "You kicked some serious ass out there. I'm guessing it doesn't bother you that the fans were chanting "Cena sucks" constantly?"

The older man laughed, "Nope. New Yorkers aren't that fond of me. Plus, it's their right to chant whatever they want to. They paid money to see us, so it's all good."

"I guess," Ashley shrugged. "You should know, there is at least one New Yorker who is fond of you."

"Come on, I know you hate me like the rest of them do," John joked. "Shit, you probably are the whole reason why people in New York hate me in the first place. So, no thanks to you."

Ashley gasped and hit the CeNation leader in the arm. "That is not true. I am your friend."

_You might not hate me now. Wait until I tell you the truth about Liz and I later. You will really hate me then, _John thought to himself. Since Ashley made plans to hang out with him tonight, he decided that he would tell her everything tonight. He was super nervous because he didn't know how Ashley would react. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him.

"Dude, Ash, I was only kidding. Damn, you hit awfully hard." The Massachusetts native rubbed his arm where the punk princess just had hit him. He had a feeling that would leave a bruise. "I shouldn't be in a such an abusive relationship."

"Well, if you would quit making the comments you are making, then I wouldn't have to hit you," Ashley said with a laugh. "People like you. I don't know why you think the opposite. Have done you something to make people hate you or something?"

John gulped and sighed nervously, "I need to go shower. I feel so sweaty and nasty and I need to shower before we go out." He then left to go to his locker room to shower before he went out with Ashley. He decided to tell her the truth about his divorce later on tonight. John felt so bad about keeping the truth from Ashley, but he didn't want to take the chance of her hating him.

Ashley looked at John as he walked away. He seemed acted funny towards her when she asked that question about people hating him. She was only teasing him, but there had to be so much animosity to what she said if he acted like that. She wanted an answer for why he acted like that and she was going to get it.

She decided to walk to his locker room even though she knew he was showering. She could have talked to other people, but since she was here to hang out with John, she wanted to be wherever he was at, and she wanted an explanation for what happened just moments ago.

Ashley walked in John's locker room and when she walked in, she heard water running from the shower, so she took a seat on the couch. She took out her phone and decided to look at some dirt sheets. She didn't care much for them, but she found them entertaining. She went to TMZ and widened her eyes when she saw an article.

The article mentioned John and how he wanted a divorce from Liz. It also said something about them not having a prenuptial, but she didn't care about that. Her blue-green eyes were focused solely on the part of John wanting the divorce._ So, he lied to me. But why?_ She thought to herself.

The punk princess heard the water shut off so she put her phone up and she tried to act normal, but all she could maintain was a hurt look. She was sure going to get answers out of him like: why he lied to her, why he wanted the divorce, and what the big deal is about their divorce. A few minutes later, she saw a now clean John Cena emerge from the bathroom.

John jumped back a little when he saw Ashley sitting on his couch. He was glad she was in there, but he wanted to know why she wasn't around talking to the other superstars. He didn't really care about that anymore when he noticed Ashley had a inbetween look of hurt and angry.

"Ashley," John said, his voice full of concern. "What's wrong? Did somebody do something to you?"

"Yeah, somebody did something to me. They lied to me. And guess what, he is somebody I thought would never lie to me. So, I guess you can I am beyond pissed right now." She was starring at him evilly and then her feature softened as she continued with what she was going to say. "How could you lie to me, John?"

"I'm sorry, I'm lost. What are you talking about, Ash?"

"I went online to TMZ and I saw an article of you. They said you wanted a divorce from Liz, not the other way around. Why would you lie about something like this? What is the big deal about the divorce?"

"I was going to tell you," John sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "I was going to tell you tonight when we went to eat."

"Well, why don't you tell me now?" Ashley suggested. "You can go ahead and explain to me your dilemma and then we can hang out without any secrets being kept. So, now, go ahead and tell me."

"I divorced Liz because she changed. At first, everything went good. She would usually go with me whenever I would travel, but then she just always wanted to stay home and spend my money. Plus, she still wasn't over the fact that I had the fling with Mickie." John had already told Ashley about his fling with former WWE diva, Mickie James. She was the very first person he told. "I mean if I wanted to be with Mickie, I would've chose her, but I chose Liz instead because she was the person I wanted to be with."

"Wow," Ashley said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry, John. I didn't realize that it was that bad. Why couldn't you have told me that from the beginning?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what people would think about me when they found out I wanted the divorce. They would probably think that I slept so many ring rats and stuff like that, that I couldn't handle being married."

"Well, people talk and judge all the time. People are still talking about the time you wanted Mickie to go to Smackdown! because she was starting to develop an unhealthy obsession with you. She was the most popular diva on the roster."

"That is the past, Ash. I just want to move on and find somebody who is willing to understand my work schedule and can handle being with me." The more words that came out of John's mouth, the more he realized that the woman standing in front of him defined every part. "I just don't know who it could be."

Ashley got up from the couch and stood in front of John. "You will find that perfect person, I promise. But right now, you need to enjoy the single life. Enjoy the fact that you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself." She gave him a smile, which was reciprocated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," The former WWE champion replied with a smile. "Are you ready to get out of here? I am starving."

"I've been ready," The blonde replied with a smile. "Now, that you've explained everything to me, are you and I going to have fun?"

"Yeah, we are," John replied with his dimpled smile intact. "Let me just grab my stuff and we can head out." He grabbed his stuff and he walked to his car with Ashley right behind him. He was excited about tonight. He is getting to hang out with someone who he considers a best friend and this would be the first night he was going to go out without his divorce on his mind.

"Where to?" John asked after him and Ashley got into his car. "You are the New York native, so where are we going to?"

"Anywhere with pizza," Ashley said. "I am so wanting some right now."

"Pizza it is then."

The CeNation leader looked at his phone before he took off and saw that he had a text from Randy. The text said:_ Let me go how things go with Ash tonight. Looks like you may have found the next. _John rolled his eyes as decided to not reply right now. He put his phone up and started to drive to a pizza restaurant.

_It feels so nice to have things out in the open_, John thought to himself as he looked over to the Punk Princess and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think? I am definitely going to be updating this story more often. I have it all planned out.

Hope you all liked it.

xoxo, Kimberly


	4. Decisions

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really really appreciate it. I am looking forward to this chapter. This maybe my favorite chapter so far.

* * *

_**Take It To The Line  
**__**Chapter Four- Decisions**_**_  
_**

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Ash. I don't know if I should actually take time off or not. I have some old wounds that are re-opening and I really need to take a break," said John, who was currently laying on his bed, talking to the Punk Princess on the phone.

_"Do what you need to do, John. I say you should take time off. I think it's well deserved. You got out there every night and do what you do for the fans. I think they would understand that you need time off."_

John sighed, "I know, Ash. But, I feel like I owe them a reason to leave. I don't just want to go AWOL on anybody. You get what I'm saying?"

_"I do get what you are saying. But, if you need to time off, then take it. Tell creative to write you off by having somebody 'injure' you," Ashley said, using airquotes for injure. "Your body needs to rest. Remember how you said at extreme rules that you were taking time off? What ever happened to that?"_

"It turns out, WWE needed me for more storylines. I couldn't get the time off that I wanted. Now this time, I don't even know if I want to take it and I really need it. Why does this have to be such a damn difficult decision?"

_Ashley sighed, "It shouldn't be that hard. Believe me, I love the fans. Obviously, because I follow dozens and dozens everyday, but that's beside the point. John, you need to be wise and think about your health."_

"Ash, I know this. The more I think about it, the more you're right. Maybe it will be best if I could get time off. Or if I don't appear in as many matches or segments, then that could help me regain some of my stamina."

_"You are so stubborn," Ashley said with a laugh. "Why don't you just make a stupid decision already? Like I said, it's not that hard to decide whether you want to take time off or not."_

"Okay, I will think about it tonight, and I will text you or call you as soon as I make my decision. Is that cool?"

_"Yeah, sure, whatever! I was just wondering, since you are still in the city and I am down here, do you want to meet me to get some coffee or something? I want to hang out one more time before you have to go."_

John sighed to himself as he thought about this offer seriously. Part of him was wanting to go because it was his last night before he had to go, part the other part of him was thinking this was a bad idea because they had done nothing but hang out since he'd been in New York and he thought they were spending way to much time together. Especially considering that he just got divorced. He wasn't exactly in the right state of mind right now. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you at the Coffee Shop in a little bit."

_Ashley smiled, "Okay, wonderful. I can't wait. See you there."_

"See you there." He sighed as he hung up the phone. He was wondering if he made the right decision to hang out with Ashley tonight. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he made the right decision. He knew if anything, that Ashley was doing good at keeping his mind off of everything that has happened lately.

The CeNation leader grabbed a hat to put on his head followed by his phone, wallet, and keycard to the room, then he was headed out to meet Ashley at the Coffee Shop. He was riding by taxi since that was the most popular way of traveling in New York nowadays. Plus, it is way more convenient.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley was greeted by a wave from John as he was walking up the side walk to the coffee shop. She was excited about the fact that John was willing to hang out with her tonight. She was really wanting to talk to him about some stuff that has been on her mind. That stuff on her mind being: her relationship with her fiance. Their relationship was falling apart and she was wanting to talk to the older man and get some advice.

She reciprocated with a wave and gave him a smile. "Well, hello. How are you?" John put his arms out so she could give him a hug. And, Ashley didn't even hesitate to give John a hug.

"I'm fine, I guess," John replied. "Just thinking about some things."

"Those things being... your career and what you should do?"

John nodded, "Exactly." They both went inside the coffee shop and immediately, everyone inside the coffee shop turned and their jaws dropped when they saw the duo together. John looked at everybody's reaction and rolled his eyes. "Can two people not come into a coffee shop without being stared at?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but he really wasn't in the mood to be at any place at that moment. He only was willing to come to the coffee shop because of Ashley.

They both sat down at a table and ordered what they wanted before they settled down to have an actual conversation. They both stared at each other for a little bit longer because both of them looked like they had something to say. The other wasn't sure who was going to go first. Ashley took the risk and started the conversation. "What's on your mind?"

"So much," The older man sighed. "My divorce, my career, and my health." Ashley nodded at every single word that he said. "I am wrestling with some broken parts and I am constantly on the road. Not that I mind it; I really don't. It's just... it gets really tiring, especially if you've been wrestling for ten years."

"I know what you mean," Ashley sympathized. She then wanted to get on with the subject of her relationship and get some advice from John. She just wasn't sure how to approach it. She thought about it quickly and took a deep breath. "Look, umm, I need your advice on something."

"Alright," John nodded his head. "What's up?"

"I am having issues with my fiance. Things haven't been the same since I've been back on the road." Ashley started getting tears in her eyes. "He is constantly making me choose between my career and him. I love both of them and I just don't know what to do."

"Okay, well, if he's making you give an ultimatum, then it's obvious he is not putting your needs or wants before his." Ashley was nodding in agreement on what he was saying. "If he's going to make you choose and not be supportive on what you do, then he obviously isn't the right guy for you. Let me ask you something: if you did end up choosing, what would you choose?"

"To be honest," Ashley started. "I think I would pick the guy. Sure, I love my career, but family is so much more important to me. Especially, Lexi. She just means the world to me. If she was to come to me and ask me to quit my career, I would quit in a heartbeat. That's how much she means to me."

"That's an awesome answer," John said. "That's why I admire you. You always put friends and family before anyone else."

"Well, I try my best."

"I think I finally decided what I am going to do," John said. Ashley raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say. "What you said made me make up my mind."

"Okay, well are you going to stay a little bit longer or are you going to take time off?"

"I think I am going to stay a little bit longer," John answered. "I want to be able to make the fans happy. I know they are happy when they boo me and that's exactly what I want to do. I want to make then happy."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ashley smiled. "Forget about what I said earlier about you should take a break. It'll be wierd watching RAW without you being up there."

"It'll feel wierd not being up there," John said. "Are you ready to go? I need to go back to the motel room and get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow." The blonde nodded her head. They got up from the table and went outside, so they could say their goodbyes and get on with their schedule for the next day.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight. It really meant a lot."

"It was no problem," John smiled. "I would do anything for you. You're my girl." John gave Ashley a side hug as he continued to have that huge smile on my face. While his smile was genuine, Ashley's was fake. She was a little upset about the fact that 'you're my girl' meant nothing serious. She didn't even know why she felt like that all of a sudden.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," Ashley said. She proceeded to walk off until John hollered her name.

"Are you really going to leave without giving me a hug bye?!" Ashley walked back to John and gave him a hug. "That's much better." Once they released from their hug, they just looked at each other for a couple of minutes. "Be careful on the way back." Ashley smiled and walked away while John was watching her walk away. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He was slowly falling for Ashley Massaro. He knew that he was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I really would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading. Peace Out! Love ya!


End file.
